As energy prices continue to climb, conservation of energy resources becomes increasingly important. For example, resources such as waste vegetable oil produced by food processing facilities may be recycled and utilized for additional purposes. Further, use of renewable energy sources is sometimes desired to reduce reliance on non-renewable energy sources, such as solar or wind-based energy sources. However, many potential energy sources remain unutilized or under-utilized.